


Cursi Love

by Its_Never_Enough



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Chessy pick-up lines, Comedy ¿?, Fluff, GaaLee Bingo 2020, Gaara doesn´t know how to react, Humor, I don´t speak english, Kankuro pls don´t say it, Lee is cursi, M/M, Poor Kankuro, so I make a lot of mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Never_Enough/pseuds/Its_Never_Enough
Summary: -I´m happy, but Cupid called. He wants to tell you that he needs my heart back.-Who is Cupid?A short story about Lee making pick-up lines at Gaara.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Cursi Love

**Author's Note:**

> "Chessy pick-up lines" of GaaLee bingo 2020 
> 
> NOTICE: I don´t speak English and I only know a little bit about how to write a story in English, so I´m more than sure that I will have a loooot of mistakes and I will appreciate it if you say me which are and I change them.
> 
> Without more to say, I hope you like this poorly written story!.

Dawn was beginning, the darkness could be seen to contrast with the slow sun that was rising in the west, illuminating the sand and warming it for a new day in the desert of the Land of Wind. And among all, there was a couple on the outskirts of Suna's main door, the Kazekage with the green beast of Konoha, who did not stop admiring the beauty of the redhead's face, which contrasted very well with the rising sun.

Lee loved spending the early mornings with Gaara, he loved to admire Gaara's pensive face as he watched the sunrise, and what he loved most was the small smile that was made to his lover when the sun removed all darkness and called for a new day.

And so they stayed for a long time, Gaara admiring the sunrise and Lee admiring Gaara until the redhead came out of his thoughts and put his eyes on the black-haired man. Now they were two lovebirds admiring each other.

"We've been together for a year and a half," Gaara blurted out with a calm look, that if it weren't for Lee knowing him so well, I'd say he has the same face as ever.

"Starting today, it's been eighteen months since we started dating," the bowl-cut boy said with a smile, sparks almost coming out of his eyes. Gaara could feel all the intensity with which he said those words only in his eyes, round eyes filled with passion, or as his lover called him, "Youth".

"Yes," Gaara said with a small smile, leaning closer to rest his head on Lee's right shoulder, sitting together in comfortable silence and continuing to watch the sun move higher and higher.

They spent minutes where they only looked at the sky, without anyone looking at each other and without saying a word, just admiring the sky. Until Gaara quietly started to get up to start a new day in his mortifying office.

"You're like the weight of mi legwarmers," the leaf ninja said of nowhere, just as the redhead began to lift his pumpkin. Gaara was caught off guard, he didn't know what to say, but his face showed disbelief. "Did you like it?" Lee asked looking into Gaara's eyes.

"I don't know what you meant," the redhead said sincerely as he continued on his way to get to the village early.

"Oh right," Lee said a little embarrassed. "It means you are just as important to me as my legwarmers to my weights," he answered the question with a bright smile, causing Gaara not to know, for the first time in a long time, how to feel.

"It's flattering," was the only thing he thought he could say to that, that Lee thought of him as a legwarmer was cute, a bizarre form of cute.

The other ninja gave a happy nod, following the step of the minor with a smile from ear to ear "I knew you would like it!" he finally said in the middle of the walk to the village. "I've made it a point to flatter you all day for our time together," he said fearlessly and with a determined face. Making it not even crossed the head of the redhead to refuse his proposal, nodding with complicity before a small "Thank you" left his lips.

* * *

Lunchtime came and Gaara was having lunch in his office with Lee and his brother. Already used to Lee bringing him lunch every afternoon and being able to spend more time together, just eating. Lee prepared a spicy curry today -although without spicy for Gaara-and it tastes just as amazing as ever. But now there was an intruder, Kankuro, who had just arrived at the office bored, asking for food like a wild animal, being greeted by the kindness of Lee who invited him a piece of the curry. Gaara wished that Kankuro would burn his mouth with the food and leave to leave the two of them together, a wish that could come true if his careless brother made these kinds of interruptions again.

The meal was almost silent if they ignored Lee's loud puffs to try to cool his begging tongue. It was a few minutes to pass before Lee took a few sips of water, heeding what his body asked, of course, after mentally scolding himself for not being able to handle the spiciness of his favorite food, challenging himself to eat spicy curry every morning if his body needed to return to that of before it got used to Suna's salty food.

Kankuro watched amusedly from a seat near the door as Lee's red face began to sweat and he tried to stop it. Gaara wanted to stand up to punch his brother, but he started to worry that the curry Lee was eating was too spicy and maybe burning inside. "Is it too spicy for you?" he asked, directing his gaze to the black-haired man who gave a small nod followed by a small smile.

"Don't worry it's just as hot as you", Lee said with a mischievous look as he returned him eyes to his plate to continue eating. Gaara felt nervous now, he doesn't know if it's from the food or the way Lee's eyes narrowed for a moment, making him look like he was angry, but he looked completely sexy. He seemed so absorbed in his world that he didn't realize that his brother had just left the room with a disgusted face and with both of his hands covering his ears tightly.

And before Lee left to leave him with his work he said the first words that came out of his body "It was sexy", said the redhead without any qualms, realizing what he was saying very late, dropping a small blush from his face.

"Nice that you like them so much!", the dark-haired man replied with a thousand-volt smile, approaching where Gaara was to say goodbye with a kiss and leave the office, leaving his boyfriend nervous and embarrassed.

Gaara's lips itched from the remains of spicy curry that Lee had on his lips, he touched them for a moment, feeling how his sand tried to protect his mouth from the burning he felt. He could say that this pick-up line was simpler than the other, But that didn't take away from the fact that he didn't know what he looked like when Lee said those things.

* * *

After the little lunch and the flattering pick-up line, Lee decided to seek help, and what another place to find it than Suna's library.

Determined, he went to the library, silently entering the large room full of books, managing to locate Gaara's older brother sitting at a table in the corner, trying to eat the lunch that Lee had invited him, noticing - belatedly - that Kankuro was with them in the kazekage's office when he said that, causing a small blush to appear on his face.

He began to walk around a corner so as not to reach Kankuro's area of vision and to be able to look for a book that would help him. After a few minutes searching, he saw that all the classifications of the books were in a language other than the one he knew, surely it was Suna's main language.

"I can't give up because I don't know another type of language!" He was mentally determined to open a book and try to understand some words in the book, or even deduce everything that was written. First, the title, he did not know if it was written or they were pure scribbles, he would not give up on that. He opened the first page and he couldn't understand anything either. Everything looked the same to him, he couldn't understand what was written on the paper.

A feeling of doom settled on his shoulders.

After spending fifteen minutes trying to read the book and fifteen minutes depressed, he decided to turn to his dear brother-in-law for answers and enlightenment, who was still eating his food, too slow. Remembering that Gaara had told him something similar, about how the people of Suna were in the habit of carefully enjoying all the meals of the day for fear of a possible drought and the loss of everything, making Lee feel bad for eating fast for too long.

He began to approach, without the embarrassment of before, positioning himself behind him. "Hello again Kankuro", Lee whispered close to Kankuro, sitting in a chair near the other man, and watching as the boy choked a little on the food still between his cheeks. He let the boy recover before greeting him again, but now with a formal handshake and a big smile, he couldn't forget that he was the right hand of the Kazekage.

"What do you want from me?", Said the sand ninja with a mortified and tired tone in his voice, while he tried not to look into the eyes of the boy who had just said "hot" to his brother, he did not want to find out anything else.

"I was thinking of looking for a book to be inspired by ..... I think you already know," Lee said with a nervous smile, concentrating on the sweat drop that fell down the back of his neck and disappeared into his spandex.

"So, are you gonna keep up with that shit?" Kankuro said on an angry sigh, frowning.

"What?" said the bushy-brow, with a mortified face, trying to believe that he heard something else.

Shit was what the boy with the painted face thought, if his little brother found out that he had spoken badly of some "shit" that his boyfriend spoke of, he wouldn't go to appear alive the next day.

"I said I'm going to help you," he replied angrily as Lee gave him a thousand-volt smile, causing a small migraine to build up in the older man's head.

"So if I heard wrong", the leaf ninja said to himself, It seems that my body is not the same anymore, I will have to consult with Guy sensei about new training".

After a long talk, where Lee explained what he wanted to do, Kankuro started giving him ideas to create them, being totally rejected by Lee.  
Some were too stupid even for him, and some were too inappropriate to say.

"You will say 'I'm gonna stick my tongue so far down your esophagus, you're gonna need CPR'", the brown-haired man said with laughter, seeing how Lee's face went from pale to blush. "Ok, well, you can try those parenting phrases," started talking again after calming down, seeing how Lee's expression was questioning. "Like 'Is your father a terrorist? 'cause you're the bomb'", he said with a wave of hands that expressed the 'bomb' that could occur.

"Kankuro, Do you think it's ok to talk about your father?" Lee asked horrified, looking away, he knew very well all the problems between Gaara and his father, and he didn't want to touch on a sensitive topic with Gaara when all he wanted to do was flatter his boyfriend.

"Yep, but it would be funny," said the older one, receiving a denial from the brunette. Kankuro's taste for black jokes was sometimes too much for Lee.

And so they were talking about what they wanted to do, for at least two hours. Two hours where none reached a mutual agreement.

"See Lee, if you don't like the things I say, look elsewhere for inspiration," Kankuro said tiredly, looking towards Lee with a totally tired face. They had talked so long, without doing their job, to get nowhere.

"I just need an incredible pick-up line," Lee said with a sad and dejected face, he didn´t find inspiration in all the time he was in the library.

"You could try to say something from your village," the brown-haired finally blurted out, it was his last resort for him to leave. "I don't think our villages are very different."

And hearing that, Lee's head clicked and his face lit up. "Thank you!" he yelled before running off, leaving Kankuro alone, at last in peace.

* * *

The sun began to descend, indicating that dusk was about to begin, with the weather getting lower and lower. And Lee began to prepare dinner that night, to welcome the new month with his beloved lover.

All afternoon Lee was planning the most romantic dinner he could, preparing Gaara's favorite meal, barbecued pork ribs, with the wine Naruto brought on his last visit to Suna for Gaara and some grape juice for Lee.

In the sky there was no longer a trace of the sun, showing the small lights of stars throughout the sky that welcomed Gaara where Lee was waiting, in his house, smelling from the yard, the rich smell of barbecue. He opened the door, leaving Kage's robe with his hat on the rack to enter the house. "Gaara!" shouted the black-haired, when he heard the door open, leaving the room to hug his boyfriend and welcome him. Suddenly, Gaara's lips ached from the sudden smile that formed on his face.

"Lee," he said in a calm voice, playing with his boyfriend's hair and shaking it a bit. "Are you exciting as me about this?", asked with a small smile looking into his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Of course! I´m very happy", Lee said with a big smile. "But Cupid called. He wants to tell you that he needs my heart back.", he continued, changing his smile for a pout. Something inside Gaara snapped.

"Who is Cupid?", the redhead asked with a clearly annoyed face, "Did he hurt you?", he kept asking as he forced himself to look at Lee's entire body for any superficial wound. He is going to kill Cupid.

The black-haired man was suddenly alarmed. "No no, nobody did anything to me, it was another pick-up line!" he said while waving his arms in denial. "I thought you knew who Cupid was, sorry," he said now a little sad for generating, even for a second, insecurity or fear of Gaara.

"Oh okay," said the redhead a bit embarrassed, looking at Lee's face, who was searching for any hint of anger in Gaara's words, not stopping until he found no anger inside his boyfriend.

"Well, since you´re here. Why don't we go to the living room to have dinner what I did and tell you a little about Cupid?" He said with a big smile, reaching for Gaara to take his hand and guide him behind him.He saw the beautiful table prepared for him by his boyfriend, with a glass of wine and a bottle of grape juice on the side of each plate, making the smile on his face return.

They sat next to each other, without letting go of each other's hand, while they ate only with the other and enjoyed the conversation that Lee created, talking about the story of Cupid and how he did know the story, Gaara managed to find out that in Konoha it was very typical talking about ancient gods, and that they used them to tell past stories.

Gaara managed to talk more that night, enjoying himself over the jokes Lee told and feeling that this place had become warmer for him.

_He already wanted a new month to come to celebrate_

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading this!.  
> I will write this story in my original language. So I hope you read it there too.  
> https://itsneverteddy.tumblr.com/


End file.
